Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!
Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! is a 1964 animated musical theactrical film, based on Yogi Bear. It was produced by Hanna-Barbera, and distributed by Columbia Pictures. Premise After a misunderstanding, Cindy is sent to San Diego Zoo. Realizing he really does love Cindy back, Yogi, along with Boo Boo, sets out to bring her back, and in the process save her from an unscrupulous circus manager. Synopsis Boo Boo wakes up from winter hibernation, excited about the new spring. Then Yogi wakes up, and his only interest is finding some food to eat. Cindy unsuccessfully tries to woo Yogi. After Ranger Smith thwarts Yogi's latest attempts to grab some food, Yogi gets angry and convinces Ranger to transfer him out of Jellystone. Smith prepares Yogi to be sent over to the San Diego Zoo along with an identification tag. Yogi first says goodbye to everything, but tricks another bear named Cornbone into going to California instead of him; Boo Boo and Cindy remain unaware of this, thinking Yogi departed for good. Soon, Yogi is stealing food from all over the park under the alter ego "The Brown Phantom", but Smith believes its another bear. He threatens whoever it is to be sent to the zoo. Cindy, wishing to be with Yogi at the zoo, angers Smith into mistakenly sending her away. However, she gets sent to the St. Louis Zoo instead, as the San Diego Zoo doesn't need anymore bears. When she realizes her true destination, she gets very sad, crying since she knows she'd be far from Yogi now. Late that night, Cindy falls out of the train and becomes lost. A traveling circus is looking for a great act to raise their ratings, when suddenly, their dog runs off and scares Cindy into walking on the telephone wires, the perfect opportunity for the circus. Yogi has recently missed Boo-Boo and above all Cindy. Yogi goes to Ranger Smith and hears about her disappearance. Soon, Yogi and Boo Boo escape from Jellystone to find Cindy. Meanwhile, Ranger Smith decides to let them find their way home by to avoid trouble with the commissioner. After an extensive travel, Yogi and Boo Boo locate Cindy, who is being kept a prisoner for the greedy manager's nest egg. As Yogi confronts the manager, he is made to join the circus, too. Boo Boo releases Yogi and Cindy and they make their exit. As they are make their way home, they crash a barnyard party somehow escaping afloat a river with the barn's door. Then, while Cindy & Yogi dream about a honeymoon in Venice, they find themselves suddenly being chased and hunted by the police, as they somehow became fugitives, but make their escape. They hitch a ride, but find themselves in the middle of a busy city and make a run from the police to the top of a hotel and across to a high rise under construction. The next morning, Ranger Smith sees the three bears on television and decides to pick them up in a helicopter. All the commotions have made a great publicity for Jellystone and Ranger Smith gets promoted to Chief Ranger. Cast Production The animated musical film was produced and directed by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera, with a story by Hanna, Barbera, and former Warner Bros. Cartoons storyman Warren Foster. Another Warner Cartoons alumnus Friz Freleng served as story supervisor. When the Warner Bros. Cartoons studio closed in May 1963, several of its animators, including Gerry Chiniquy and Ken Harris, also joined Hanna-Barbera to work on this film. Notes/trivia * TBA Errors * TBA Reception A review from the May 27, 1964 issue of Variety pointed out that the scarcity of theatrically released feature animated films made Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! highly marketable. The review called the film "artistically accomplished in all departments". The review commented that the script was a bit redundant, but that the songs were "pleasant, if not especially distinguished". After its 1964 release, Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! was reissued on January 17, 1986, as part of Atlantic Releasing's short-lived Clubhouse Pictures program. Home media * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! DVD released by Warner Home Video on December 2, 2008. Gallery Videos Like I Like You From Hey There it's Yogi Bear Whistle Your Way Back Home (From Hey There, It's Yogi Bear) Hey There, It's Yogi Bear - Three Bears get lost in New York Hey There, It's Yogi Bear Images External links * TBA }} Category:Films